You Belong With Me
by RavenNM
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are best friends, she is in love with him but he is already in a relationship with Lisanna. Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


"**You Belong With Me" A NaLu Story**

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I wrote this for fun!

** I do not own the lyrics to this song either, I just wanted to use them for this story!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she'd upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Natsu's phone rang; he answered it with a smile knowing it would be his girlfriend. "Hey, Lisanna. What's up?"

Lucy kept her eyes focused on her paper; she had to work ahead on her math homework so she could help Natsu if he came across a problem he didn't understand.

"Not much, I'm just working in bed with Lucy."

She barely had the chance to snicker at his choice of words when she heard Lisanna start screaming at him over the phone. Lucy looked up to see Natsu holding his phone away from his ear with an "oh shit" look on his face.

"Lisa… Lisa… I just…" There was another round of screams that she could hear. Natsu pulled the phone away again and stuck his tongue out at it. Lucy covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, knowing that if Lisanna heard her laugh it would only add fuel to the fire.

It was another couple of minutes of yelling and Natsu struggling to get a word in before she calmed down enough to give a pleasant goodbye and let him hang up.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

Natsu scratched the back of his head, ruffling his spiky pink hair. "I don't know what her problem is. She knows you help me with my math homework on Tuesday nights."

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe it's selective memory loss?"

"I'm just worried that I'm gonna get a brick thrown through my window one of these nights," he muttered under his breath.

Having a quick idea, Lucy jumped from the bed and opened his closet door. A second later, she returned and shoved his football helmet on his head.

"In that case, you should wear protection," Lucy giggled as she swept her blonde hair behind her ear. "Lisanna's strong for a cheerleader and she'll probably be aiming that brick for your head."

Natsu laughed at her as he tugged the helmet off his head and let it drop to the floor. "Weirdo," he said with a smile. "Pass me my jalapeno chips, I'm hungry."

Lucy rolled over on the bed to grab his chips and a root beer for herself. "You know, one of these days you're going to eat too many of those things and start breathing fire because your mouth is so hot."

"That would be awesome," he grinned. "Then maybe I'll join a traveling circus. I think I'd have fun as a carnie."

"No, you wouldn't." Lucy said as she put her soda back on the bedside table.

"Why not? Everyone would want to come and see Natsu, the Human-Dragon!"

"Because a traveling circus travels. Would you be able to stand being on the road in a truck or a train for days at a time?"

She watched his face turn an interesting shade of grey for a moment. Natsu had the worst motion sickness she'd ever seen. He could handle cars okay, but long trips made him queasy.

"Buzz kill," he grumbled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Idiot."

Lucy reached over to turn up the music on her iPod as Apocolyptica's "Not Strong Enough" started playing. Natsu didn't know it, but this song held a lot of meaning for her. Being so close to someone you care about and not being able to be with them, but not being strong enough to separate yourself from them either… That was her and Natsu, he just didn't know about it.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The homework was finished, so now it was time to raid the fridge for dinner.

Lucy was looking in the cabinets while Natsu was rummaging through the fridge. "There's nothing to eat in this house," she heard him mumble.

She turned to Natsu and chuckled. He was complaining that there was nothing to eat while he was munching on a pickle spear.

"How about we order in? I'm in the mood for some hot wings," Natsu said, closing the fridge.

"Just remember to order some that are mild," she scowled at him. "Last time you ordered wings they were all so hot I couldn't eat them."

"Fine," he scowled back as he pulled out his phone. "Go pick a movie while I order the food."

Lucy went to the living room and started looking through the movie collection. She knew most of the movies of the Dragneel collection but every once in a while they added a few new movies. She found one she hadn't seen and popped it into the player. She was just settling on the couch when Natsu joined her. Lucy yawned as the movie started, hopefully she would be able to stay awake the whole time.

By the time the food got there, Lucy realized she had picked the wrong movie. Natsu was laughing his head off while she watched through her fingers. She hated scary movies or ones with a lot of blood. This movie had surprised her, it was a musical, for crying out loud!

"Come on, Luce. It's not that scary."

"There's too much blood, I hate blood."

"Then why did you pick it?" He asked as she shielded her eyes again.

"It's a musical with Johnny Depp; I didn't think it would be like this," she groaned. Now people were eating the meat pies made of people. She knew it wasn't real, but the sight was making her stomach turn.

Natsu continued to laugh as Lucy kept her face buried in her hands.

She knew that she had been tired earlier, so she was a little confused when she started to wake up. The first things she noticed was that she felt warm and that something smelled really good, like earth and wood smoke. Then she noticed that she was curled up on the couch and leaning against something. That's when she felt an arm squeeze her slightly around her shoulder. Lucy's eyes popped open, realizing that she was cuddled up to Natsu and his arm was around her. It felt so pleasant that she didn't want to move.

She debated feigning sleep, but he noticed her movement and looked down at her. "You're awake," he smiled. "When you fell asleep you almost slid off the couch, I had to keep ahold of you so you wouldn't fall off."

Lucy yawned and turned away from him, stretching so she would have an excuse to hide her face. She had no doubt that she was blushing like a mad woman. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. Your dad called already, I promised I'd bring you home as soon as you woke up," Natsu said as he got up from the couch to do a stretch of his own.

With that, Lucy went back to Natsu's room to grab her backpack so he could drive her home.

It was late by the time Lucy got up to her room, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. Not only had she gotten in a long nap, but Natsu was on her mind. She never slept well when she couldn't get him out of her head.

Instead, she stood in front of her mirror, turning this way and that way. She knew she wasn't as pretty as Lisanna; no one in school could match her in looks. Lucy didn't have anything in common with the girl Natsu had chosen. They had different tastes in clothes and music, plus their personalities were completely opposite of each other. The only thing that she and Lisanna had in common was Natsu; they were both in love with him.

She and Natsu had been friends since they were kids. There was hardly a happy memory that didn't involve him in some way. It wasn't until freshmen year that she realized that she liked him as more than just a best friend. She had wanted to tell him about her feelings, but before she had the chance, he had started dating Lisanna.

Knowing that she couldn't have won against the beauty, she had placated herself by remaining his best friend. Lucy wanted more, but if friendship was all he could give her, she would take it.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Lucy was walking out of school the following day and looking around the parking lot for her dad's car. She didn't see it anywhere. Pulling out her cellphone, she cursed when she saw the text message from her dad. She knew what it said before she even opened it.

**Working late, take the bus home.**

**Will be home for dinner.**

She cursed, just her luck that she would read the text message after the bus had already left. Luckily for her, the weather was really nice in Magnolia that day. She decided that she could walk it; it was only two miles so a walk wouldn't kill her.

"Hey, Luce," someone called to her.

Turning, she saw Natsu, along with their friends Gray, Juvia and Erza walking toward her. She smiled and walked in their direction.

"We're going to Fairy Tail to grab a coffee, you want to join us?" Gray asked as he draped his arm over Juvia's shoulders as she beamed at him. The two had been dating for a few weeks now and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sign of affection.

"Absolutely, my dad's working late again so the caffeine will help for the walk home," Lucy told them as the turned to walk down the street. "Where's Levy? I wanted to talk to her about our English project."

"I tried to invite her but I couldn't find her," Erza told her. That surprised Lucy; Erza was the type of girl that always got things done. So if Erza said that she couldn't find Levy, it must have meant that she had already left the school… or was avoiding everyone for some reason.

Fairy Tail was the best coffee shop in town. Most of the kids would go there after school for a drink. It was a bit crowded but not as bad as it usually was. When they got to the front of the line, the girl behind the counter, Mirajane, gave them one of her legendary smiles and started on their drinks without any of them actually placing an order.

Gray got his usual iced coffee and Juvia got her mineral water. Erza got her favorite strawberry lemonade while Natsu got a black coffee. Lucy was the last to get her drink, a chai latte with vanilla and extra sugar.

They were standing around and talking when Lucy saw someone with blue hair duck behind a booth divider. Curious, Lucy went to look and found something that left her speechless. Her English partner Levy was holding hands with Gajeel, another boy from their class. From the blush on the girl's face, Lucy was sure that they had been doing more than just holding hands a moment ago.

"Wow," was all Lucy could say. She never would have thought her bookworm friend would fall for the scary bad boy.

"What are you looking at, Luce?" The question came from behind her and she had a moment of panic. She wanted to push the rest of her friends away so that Levy and Gajeel could have their privacy, but it was too late. The group had converged upon them. Natsu was the first to see, he seemed shocked for a moment then started crowing with laughter.

"No way! Bookworm and Metal head?" Natsu continued to laugh.

Lucy saw Levy's face turn a shade of red that matched Erza's hair and got mad for her friend. Reaching up, she gave Natsu a firm smack to the back of the head.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She snapped at him.

To her surprise, he just smiled. "No, you've got it all wrong." Natsu turned to Gajeel, who was shooting him a really scary look that made Lucy want to cower away, and gave him a thumbs up. "Good work, man! Levy's awesome!"

Gajeel didn't say anything, but the scary look toned down and the corner of his mouth lifted.

"Juvia likes the idea of the two of you together," Juvia said as she held Gray's hand.

Gray and Erza just smiled at the two before subtly encouraging everyone to leave the two of them alone. As they were leaving, Lucy gave Levy the we-are-so-going-to-talk-about-this-later look. Levy just smiled and nodded.

When they left Fairy Tail, Erza excused herself claiming that she had to meet her boyfriend, Jellal. He had been away at college for months and was returning to town on a break. Everyone smiled and told her to have fun.

Gray and Juvia were starting to get wrapped up in each other at that point, so Lucy and Natsu parted ways with them as well.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Lucy said as she turned to walk home.

"Nope, I'm walking you home." Natsu stated as he kept pace beside her.

"Natsu, it's a two mile walk in the opposite direction of your house," Lucy said, then gave him a light shove. "Go home, I'll be fine."

"Exactly, it's only about four miles for me. If I can't walk that, I have no business being on the football team," he told her. "Besides, what do you think Erza would do to me if I let you walk home alone?"

A chill ran down Lucy's spine. If anything happened to her, Erza would do things to Natsu that would make a serial killer cringe. Realizing it was useless to try to change his mind she let out a huff and kept walking.

They kept talking as they walked until they got to the park that was half way to her house. Her feet were starting to hurt so they sat on a bench to take a break.

"Sorry for laughing at Levy like that," Natsu said suddenly.

Lucy looked away. "Sorry for hitting you."

"Is that what that was? I thought a fly flew into the back of my head." Natsu said with a toothy grin, Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that._

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

"So why didn't Lisanna come with us?" As soon as the words left Lucy's mouth, she regretted them. The smile that seemed to light up half the park dimmed.

"She had practice," he told her. "I think she's avoiding me."

Lucy wasn't sure if she heard the last part right, he said it so low that it was hard to hear. "Are you okay?"

Natsu smiled at her again but it wasn't his million watt smile, but a fake one he used when he lied. "Don't worry about me, Luce. I'm great!"

After a few more minutes they left the park and made the rest of the way to Lucy's house.

On an impulse, Lucy stopped at her front door, turned and gave Natsu a hug. "I'm here anytime you need me," she told him. Then she let him go and went inside. It wasn't easy to leave him, but it's what she had to do.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

The next day at school, Lucy was finally able to corner Levy after school.

"Spill it, how long have you and Gajeel been a thing?" Lucy demanded.

Levy smiled, ducking her head slightly. "For about a month now…"

Lucy squealed. "How did it start?"

"I was in the library and couldn't reach a book on the top shelf. I tried climbing the shelves and it tipped over on top of me. Gajeel dug me out and carried me to the nurse's office." Levy had a dreamy look on her face. "You should have seen him Lucy. I don't know who was blushing more, me or him."

"That's so sweet," she smiled. "I wish I could find a guy like that!"

Just then, the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck stood up. She turned and saw Natsu and Lisanna walking hand in hand together.

Lisanna looked beautiful as ever. Her white hair was cut short and glossy. Her pale skin was flawless but her cheeks and lips were both a perfect shade of pink. She was wearing a silky blue top and matching mini skirt that fit her like it had been designed solely for her. Her shoes were a pair of tall, white heels. If Lucy tried to walk in heels like that she would probably sprain her ankle.

She had to look away before Natsu or Lisanna saw her staring. Plus, if she had to see her with him much longer, she had a feeling that she would start to tear up.

"Oh…" Lucy looked back at Levy; she was looking at her with knowing eyes.

She didn't say anything, Lucy just ran.

_I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

It had taken some effort, but Lucy was able to avoid both Natsu and Levy on Friday. By Saturday, she felt so depressed that she just wanted to veg out in front of the TV for the rest of the weekend with a tub of ice cream. At least she didn't have to hide anything from her dad. He had left for a business trip Friday afternoon and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

It was midafternoon when her phone rang. Lucy answered it without thinking and cursed when she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Levy asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she told her.

There was a pause on the line. "How long have you been in love with Natsu?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. She'd never told anyone how she felt about him, so having Levy ask her that really hit home. "For a while now. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell, I promise. But maybe you should tell him."

"It wouldn't make any difference. He loves her and I want him to be happy," Lucy said as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears; no one was around to see them.

"You never know, it might make all the difference in the world."

Levy changed topics after that, talking to Lucy about everything else in their lives except for Natsu and Lisanna. It was a relief that someone else knew about her feelings, and even better that Levy didn't push her about the details. They talked for over an hour before Levy let her go to go on a date with Gajeel. By the time they said goodbye, Lucy felt much better, good enough to clean up the house and do all her homework for the weekend.

She was just sitting down to watch a movie on Netflix when she heard someone knock on her door. The sound made her nervous for a moment. It was after 10 at night and she wasn't expecting company. Cautiously, she went to the door and looked out the peep hole. She saw a guy with spiky pink hair and tensed.

_What's he doing here?_

She unlocked the door, ready to tell him to go home… then she saw his face. He didn't look sad or angry, but dejected.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Please, can I come in? I really need a friend right now." He wasn't looking at her face, more at her feet.

Instinct took over and Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, giving him a hard hug before leading him inside. She sat him down on the couch and he immediately propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

She sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Natsu didn't speak, Lucy wasn't even sure if he heard her. Then he let out a breath and looked at her. His eyes were red.

"Lisanna's been cheating on me with Laxus. I just found out today. We broke up."

Lucy was stunned. She really had no idea what to say. She wanted to slap Lisanna for hurting Natsu. She wanted to call the girl crazy for not realizing what a wonderful person he was. She also wanted to scream her thank you's to the sky that Natsu was no longer in a relationship…

Now she felt horrible. She couldn't make a move on Natsu the same day he broke up with his long-time girlfriend.

No, like he said, he needed a friend right now so that's what she was going to do.

"Don't worry. I know just what you need," she smiled. "Just relax, I've got everything covered."

Lucy jogged around the house, grabbing everything she needed. Then she instructed him to close his eyes while she set everything up. He did as she told him while she finished up. When she was done, she had him open his eyes.

"Okay, we've got jalapeno chips, we've got soda, we've got chocolate and … wait for it…" She turned on the stereo and it started playing the playlist from her iPod that she always played when they studied.

When she looked back, he was smiling at her. "You really are the best person in the world, Luce."

She smiled back at him. "And if you're really hungry, we can order a pizza."

He nodded. "Good idea, I haven't eaten much today."

Lucy gasped. "The bottomless pit named Natsu hasn't eaten?" She pinched her own arm. "Ow, nope, I'm not dreaming."

Natsu laughed and called her a weirdo. Now she could relax a bit. The world just a dark place right if Natsu wasn't laughing or calling her a weirdo.

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think you know it's with me_

They ended up ordering two pizzas since Natsu would eat one on his own, he also ate what was left of her pizza.

"You know, if you were a girl, I'd hate you," Lucy told him as she took another drink of her soda. "It's not fair that you can eat all that and not gain a ton of weight."

"That's why I don't mind walking. Gotta work off all that food somehow," he smiled.

"The only exercise I like to do is dance, it's more fun than running around a big circle or riding a bike that doesn't go anywhere in a gym." Lucy joked.

"I remember. I wouldn't even know how to dance if it wasn't for you."

She scoffed. "You still can't dance. You kept stepping on my feet. I had to quit teaching you or risk personal injury."

Natsu scowled. "I wasn't that bad."

"My feet were bruised for days. Don't you remember me limping around school?" Lucy whined.

He sulked for a minute then stood and walked over to the stereo to turn the music up. Then Natsu took her hand and pulled her off the couch.

"I'll prove I'm good at dancing, next song."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, she wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. A second later it didn't seem to matter. Lucy was laughing as the Counting Crows "Mr. Jones" started playing.

She was about to sit back down but Natsu kept his grip on her hand and spun her around. Lucy laughed again and started dancing and singing to the music. Lucy had to admit that he had improved; he only stepped on her feet twice.

"Okay, okay. I admit that you're better than you were at your last dance lesson."

"Damn right," he smiled as they sat back down on the couch. "Thank you, Luce. I really needed this tonight."

Lucy smiled back. "I'm glad to help. I'm just sorry she hurt you."

Natsu's mood seemed to drop at the same time he looked down. Lucy was worried that she said something wrong, and then he chuckled.

"Tell you the truth, I'm not really hurt," he told her. "I was actually more surprised that I didn't figure out she was cheating earlier."

That surprised her. Lucy could have sworn that he was close to tears when he first came to her house. She almost didn't want to ask, but she had to know…

"Didn't you love her?"

Natsu looked back up at Lucy and she froze. She couldn't read his expression.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me._

Natsu reached out and took her hand in his, and she felt her face heat up again.

"I thought I did, but I was wrong," he told her. "I was even relieved when I told her we were done. You wanna know why?"

She couldn't talk. No words would come out. All Lucy could do was nod.

"Because it meant that I'd get to spend more time with you."

Lucy gasped. Was this real or had she fallen asleep on the couch and dreamed this? If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand. But I love…"

Natsu didn't even get to finish what he was saying. Lucy tackled him with a hug that threw them back on the couch. Natsu grunted from the surprise hug and ended up lying on the couch with Lucy on top of him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Does that mean you love me too?"

"Of course I do! I love you, you idiot!" She told him as she squeezed his chest.

"Don't call me an idiot, weirdo!"

Natsu took her face between his hands and made her look at him. "I mean it, Luce."

Lucy smiled as she let him lead her lips to his. Their first kiss was better than she could have hoped for. Sweet and soft at first, then became more hot and hungry every second. It left her whole body shaking and gasping for air. Natsu looked just as breathless and his face was almost as pink as his hair.

He looked at her and gave her his light-the-whole-world smile. "See, you belong with me."

**A/N _Thank you to everyone to everyone who has read my story, this is my first attempt at fan-fiction writing so please review for me! And thank you to the songs that became the sound track for this story, check them out!_**


End file.
